Love You Most
by The Royal Queen of Awesomeness
Summary: At the end of the first season Carter was abducted by Lori again. This is one shot based on how she got back with the Wilson's


Carter shifted in her seat. She felt awful her head was spinning. She started to hear the voices of her family.

"We do have a stalker," she could hear Elizabeth say, "it's Lori Stevens."

"And besides," She heard Taylor say, "you're my role model."

"How can you believe the woman who lied to you for 13 years?" She heard David say.

"This is love this is that unbearable feeling," she heard Crash say.

"I knew you'd come back!" She heard Max say.

"I just want you to be happy," she heard Grant say.

"You didn't belong with those people you belong with me we were perfect together," She heard lori say.

"I'm still your mother not Elizabeth right?" She could hear lori say again.

"Because she's my kidnapper, and you're my mom, and I love you," Carter heard herself say.

Carter finally woke up and she noticed she was in her old car. She turned her head to the left to see Lori Stevens staring back at her smiling.

"You're awake!" Lori said still smiling.

"Mom, why am I here with you," Carter asked.

"Carter listen, you didn't belong with those people you belong with me. I raised you for thirteen years. That makes me your mother."

Carter looked down trying to remember what happened. She remembered waiting for Lori to show up to talk to Elizabeth and going to the cafe and having that guy give her a free tea.

_The tea_, Carter thought.

She remembered how Lori told her that she was looking forward to chatting with Elizabeth and that they had so much in common. That was when she realized what happened.

"You drugged me," Carter said, "didn't you."

"Carter those people took you from me, they are your abductors. You belong here." Lori explained.

Carter didn't say anything she just sat back in her seat. Lori pulled the car over to a parking space by a frozen yogurt shop. She put her wig back on.

"Come on," Lori said, "we can do it just like we used to, and then we can use our Russian passports and then we can be together just like you want."

Carter didn't say anything again she just unbuckled her seatbelt and walked inside. She got her cup and got some chocolate froyo. She was thinking the whole time. She needed to figure out a way to tell Elizabeth where she was. She couldn't call because Lori would hear and she couldn't text because then Lori could see. She walked over to the toppings when Lori pulled her into a hug and took a picture with her. Carter didn't smile, but it did give her an idea.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

Elizabeth stood in front of her police car crying. David was talking to some of her co workers about where Lori could have gone. It was like she was reliving her nightmare of Carter getting taken again.

"Mom is Carter going to be alright?" Grant asked.

"I can not believe Lori took her again," David said angrily.

"Does anyone know where she could have gone?" Taylor asked.

All of the questions just made Elizabeth cry more. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was a text from Carter. There were know words just a picture of a bowl of froyo.

"I know where she is!" Elizabeth yelled as she jumped into her car.

David, Taylor, and Grant all hopped in the car with her and they drove off with the cops following behind them.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

"So how's Taylor?" Lori asked smiling, "she must be a really good sister."

Carter still didn't say anything. She wouldn't even look at Lori.

"So you said you had a brother, is he cool?" Lori asked.

Carter still wouldn't say anything.

"Ok Carter listen I am trying to talk to you but you're doing everything to avoid me," Lori snapped.

"You looked me in my eye and lied to my face!" Carter said.

Lori looked up at her and was about to say something but Carter cut her off.

"No you're wrong, your not my mother," Carter said, "Elizabeth used to tell me everyday that no matter what I said that she would always think of me as her daughter and that she was my mother. Because she's my mother. And you've taken me away from her. You wanna know who my abductor is, it's you."

Carter stood up to leave but Lori stopped her.

"Carter you can not possibly believe those people," Lori said.

"Yes she can," a voice said from behind them, "Lori Stevens you are under arrest for kidnapping and stalking you have the right to remain silent."

Kyle went on to say the rest of the arresting speech and Elizabeth came in and hugged Carter.

"I love you," Elizabeth said.

"Love you more, mom" Carter said.

"Love you most," Elizabeth replied.


End file.
